Lips of an Angel
by seren1tystar01
Summary: Songfic. Inuyasha and Kagome have been together for three years and are to be married. What happens when a woman from the past finds him in the future? What about Kagome? What happens when she finds the man of her dreams as well?


Hi all. I just want to say that I love reviews….they keep me focused and help me to write much fast than I normally would. I would also like to say that I do not own Inuyasha or any characters or subsidiaries within. I got the idea for this story when I first heard this song on the radio and I know I already said I am not a big fan of song fics, but I just could not resist with this one. This song fit perfectly with the characters of this anime. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it and now, without further delay, on with the story.

Lips of an Angel

A love quadrangle…..

Inuyasha woke from a dead sleep for the third time that week. The dreams he was having were progressively getting worse and it was getting more and more difficult to return to sleep when the images constantly haunted his every waking moment and then eventually moved to his every resting moment as well. This dream always started out the same, but when he first started having them, the images were blurry and he couldn't make out the faces of anyone. Slowly, the images started to become much clearer as time went by. The more he had the dream, the more he realized that one woman in particular, stood out in his mind.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned over and pulled Kagome against his chest. He had met her a few years back through a mutual friend. Apparently, Miroku thought he and Kagome would be perfect together and as a matter of fact, they were. There was an instant connection they both felt. Of course, Miroku didn't tell them at the time, but Kagome just happened to be best friends with a woman named Sango that he had a massive crush on and he hoped that he would get to see much more of her if he and Kagome, hit it off. Turns out, they made an almost perfect couple and that in the end, Sango and Miroku ended up as a couple to.

Taking a deep breath, he savored her unique scent and felt himself instantly relax. Unfortunately, he knew for a fact he would not find solace in sleep again this night and so after breathing deeply of her scent one last time, he got up and went into the living room. He and Kagome had been living together now for almost a year and he loved her very much, but the woman in his dreams haunted him often and he couldn't help feeling attracted to her. The strange thing was that she looked much like Kagome and he honestly thought they could pass for identical twins. Figuring he could just go to work early and stop for a bite to eat on the way to work so he didn't have to wake Kagome at this ungodly hour, he went into the bathroom and started the shower. Ten minutes later, he was grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Stopping at a quaint little restaurant on the way to work, he went in and immediately sat down on one of the stools near the waitress and waited for her to bring him a menu. A couple seconds later, a woman walked up and laid down a menu, glass of water and some silverware before walking back toward the front of the restaurant. Once Inuyasha had decided on what he wanted to eat, he looked up from the menu and his jaw nearly dropped in shock. Standing by the kitchen and talking to one of the cooks, stood his dream woman. She had long black hair that fell down her back in waves and came to rest on her lower back with crystal clear blue eyes and a kind smile. She had a curvaceous body that would make any man go weak at the knees and he felt himself grow hard at the thought of her long shapely legs, wrapped around him in a passionate encounter. Nearly groaning at the stirring of his blood from the erotic images in his mind, he tries to control his reaction to her and starts taking deep calming breaths to take control of his body. Once his reaction is firmly under control, he waits for her to take notice of him so that he can order his food and get out of here with what little sanity he has left.

She shyly keeps watch on the only customer in the restaurant. He has the most beautiful amber eyes and silver hair she has ever seen and she can't help the blush that comes to her cheeks as she imagines being in his embrace. This is the man that she has longed to meet for many years now. He has been haunting her dreams for so long; she thought she had finally gone insane when she saw him walk in. She nearly stabbed him with the knife she had put on the table because she was so terrified that she had finally lost her mind. Hands shaking so badly, she thought she was going to drop his coffee cup as well as everything else she was holding, if she didn't get control of her body soon. Seeing him look toward her, she knew it was time to get his order, so she began to walk toward him, trying desperately to control her body's reaction to this man. Standing beside him, she waits patiently for him to tell her what he wants so she can get him out of here as soon as possible. Looking down, she locks gazes with him and her breath hitches in her throat, making her go weak in the knees. Suddenly, she remembers his name and cannot help but say it softly before it disappears into her subconscious again, "Inuyasha." Seeing his eyes go wide, he begins to stand, never breaking their locked gazed as he realizes that he knows this woman's name as well, "Kikyo."

Their bodies come together in a tangle of limbs and they embrace with the memories of a past life, swimming to the surface of their minds. Desperate for the new sensations spreading through their bodies, lips crash together in remembrance and the world fades away. Minutes pass by slowly and they part long enough to breathe deeply of much needed oxygen before blushing profusely at the position they are in. Her skirt is almost up by her waist and his shirt is almost completely unbuttoned when they realize what they have been doing for the past few minutes. She backs away slowly and flashes him an embarrassed smile, while trying to fix her skirt so that she isn't flashing anyone anymore. He chuckles heartily at her discomfort and sits back down at the bar, hoping she will join him. She sits down beside him and puts her hand in his, grasping it tightly and smiling with happiness exuding from every pore. He looks to her and smiles in return. They could be together in this life, just like their last one and live happily together all over again.

Realizing that he has been here for too long already, he grimaces at her and removes her hand from his. Telling her that he cannot stay because he needs to get to work, he makes sure to write down his number so that they can talk again. She makes him promise that he will come back the following morning and he gives her a chaste kiss before heading out the door. Arriving at work, he sits at his desk and desperately tries to get her out if his mind, but it seems that she is haunting his every waking moment with a vengeance as the daydreams become almost painful in their intensity. The day passes quickly without much work getting done due to the constant daydreams of his first and only love and soon it is time to leave. On his way home from work, he pulls the car over to the side of the road and screams his frustrations to the emptiness surrounding him. He spent the whole day dreaming of his past life and the life he shared with Kikyo all those many years ago and for the last ten hours or so, he hadn't thought of Kagome once. Guilt washes over him and he nearly cries in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He loved Kagome very much, but all he had to do was just whisper Kikyo's name and he knew without a doubt that he would do anything to be with her again.

Getting home, he opens the car door and enters the house with an attempt at a happy smile when Kagome greets him at the door with a kiss and asks him how his day went. Hours pass and he finds himself again waking in the middle of the night, but this time he is covered in a sheen of sweat and the nightmare he just experienced is by far the worst he has ever had. The look on her face when she was killed by Naraku over and over again kept playing in his mind. He was slowly beginning to remember his past life and all the characters in it. He silently wondered how it was possible he had been reborn a half demon, when he was almost positive his parents were both human. Of course, this perhaps could just be part of a bigger plan fate had in mind for his life. He truly believed that he had been destined to be reborn and meet Kikyo again. Of course, he also remembered Kagome's past life as well. She was the first person to truly care about him and not want to change the fact he was half demon. She truly was a pure soul and he felt horrible about what he was going to do, but he knew that to lead her on any further than he already had, would be truly cruel.

Hearing his cell phone ringing suddenly, he came out of his internal thoughts and answered it on the second ring, hoping it hadn't inadvertently woken Kagome from her sleep.

_Honey why are you calling me so late _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now _

Hearing Kikyo's voice on the other end, he immediately worried that something was wrong. Asking if she is alright, she responds that she has just woken from a horrible nightmare in which he was brutally killed and it had seemed so real to her, she needed to make sure he was alive and well. Realizing that she had inadvertently answered his silent fear that she had perished as well, he sighed in relief, before hearing her sharp intakes of breath and sniffles.

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

Asking why he his talking so quietly, he tells her that he is currently living with his fiancé and have been doing so for nearly three years, though he had only recently asked her to be his wife. Hearing her gasp of surprise at this revelation, he immediately starts to calm her fears. Telling her that he didn't know of their past life together until their first meeting in the restaurant and that he wants to be with her more than anything apparently assuages her fears because she seems relieved for a few moments before she tells him that she is also in a relationship of three years and that she had just been asked to marry him. Of course, she then says the only problem at the moment is that she is desperately in love with Inuyasha and to marry Sesshomaru, would no doubt destroy more than one life. At this point Inuyasha, hearing his brother's name, immediately gets beyond pissed.

_Well, my girls in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

He and Kikyo end up talking the rest of the night away until the early morning sunshine hits his eyes and he realizes how late it is. Telling her he will call her later, he hangs up the phone and quickly gets ready for work, thinking about what a small world it is for Kikyo to be with his brother and for him to be with Kagome, and then he nearly yells in shock when he realizes that Sango and Miroku are also part of their past life experiences. He walks into his office and notices he has a few messages on his desk. Setting his briefcase on the floor near him, he sits in his chair and moves to sit comfortably behind the desk, while grabbing the messages to look them over. Seeing that he has a message from Kikyo and knowing it hasn't been long since they last spoke to one another, he quickly dials the number of the restaurant she waitresses for and asks for her when the line is answered. Hearing her voice on the other end, immediately assuages his growing fears that something has happened to her. She speaks into the phone again, asking if someone is there and he comes to his senses and speaks softly. She giggles softly when she hears his voice and then she says his name with such love and devotion; it feels as though he is being caressed.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

He breathes deeply after hearing her words. She is not injured and everything is perfect in her world, except that she would like to have dinner with him this evening, just the two of them, so that they could spend some more time together, catching up on old times.

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

Knowing that her simple request will not be denied, she tells him she loves him and that she will see him after he is finished with work tonight. He immediately tells her he loves her as well and that he will indeed see her tonight.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

After hanging up with Kikyo, he quickly dials Kagome's cell number and waits for her to answer. When she picks up the phone, she sounds so relieved he immediately feels guilt wash over him on a massive scale. He has no intention of leading her on, but now is not the time to tell her of his intentions. Quickly reassuring her that he is fine and all is well, he informs her that he will unfortunately be late getting home tonight because he has a late meeting with a client and that she will probably be in bed before he gets home, saying she should not wait up because this client is a perfectionist, he quickly gets off the phone with her saying 'me to' when she tells him she loves him. Hanging up when the guilt becomes too much, he cringes at the way he must have sounded. Hoping that he didn't hurt her too badly with his brisk tone, he shakes his head to clear it of these precarious thoughts and returns to work. With the miniscule amount of work that needed to be completed today, he surmised that if he rushed through the mundane tasks and did not experience any delays with his clients, then he would be able to leave work two hours earlier than usual and also be able to pick Kikyo up from work.

Later that evening, he arrived home to find that Kagome was indeed asleep and all was well. She had even left him some dinner in the refrigerator and a note on is desk in the study saying she hoped work didn't make him stay out too late because he would get sick without enough rest and she would see him in the morning. Turning in his chair to boot up his computer, he nearly yelped in surprise when the phone rang. Grabbing the receiver as fast as possible so it wouldn't wake up Kagome, he quickly said 'hello' in a hushed voice, waiting impatiently for a reply. Suddenly hearing Kikyo's voice whisper, 'I love you' on the other end, he immediately relaxed and then told her to hold on for a sec so he could make sure the ringing hadn't disturbed Kagome. A few seconds later, he returned to the phone and spoke quietly into the receiver, saying, 'I love you too.' She giggled into his ear and then said something he hadn't expected to hear from her. "Have you been having dreams about us together in another life?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

_And yes I've dreamt of you too _

"I have been dreaming of you for nearly three months now." Hastily admitting such personal things would normally be out of the question, but considering the circumstances, he didn't feel the need to try and protect his ego at the moment. "By the way, where is Sesshomaru right now?"

_And does he know you're talking to me _

_Will it start a fight _

_No I don't think she has a clue_

Hearing her hesitate at the question, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's wrong?" He heard her take a deep breath and then she spoke quietly to him. "I declined his marriage proposal as soon as I came home tonight and then I told him that I could no longer be in a relationship with him because I had met someone that I believed was my true soul mate and to lead him on would be something I couldn't live with myself for. I know that it pained him to hear those things from me, but there was no way I could look in the mirror and like what I saw, if I continued to see you and didn't tell him." Listening to her speaking with such conviction and courage, he knew that he had to do the same, but it was going to be hard. He loved Kagome very much, but his love for her simply did not compare to the love he felt for Kikyo.

_Well, my girls in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

"Inuyasha…what are we going to do?"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

"I don't know….I just don't know…" he said softly.

"Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I love you very much and I will always be there for you, forever," she said as softly as she could, so she wouldn't wake Sesshomaru. Though they were no longer going to marry, they were still living together because they both owned the house.

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

"No matter what, we will find a way to be together because you are the one I want to spend eternity with, my love."

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

Hanging up with her soon after, he knew he would have to make time in his busy schedule tomorrow to sit down with Kagome so he could tell her the truth. It wasn't his intention to hurt her and even though he knew this would crush her, he could not string her along like nothing was happening. Realizing that he wouldn't get any more work done tonight, he shut down his computer and headed toward the living room. Grabbing a spare blanket and pillow from the hall, he laid them out on the couch and soon after fell into a restless sleep.

Kagome woke to an empty bed once again. Knowing that this had not been the first time she had slept alone and that it would no doubt not be the last, it didn't stop the fact that she was starting to get lonely. She had spent hardly any time with Inuyasha in the last few days and she wondered if there was something he wasn't telling her. Of course, she also had the need to speak with him about something terribly important. Deciding that she would get up and finish getting ready and then surprise Inuyasha at work with an in office lunch so they could sit and talk, she moved out of bed and headed toward the kitchen so she could turn on the coffeepot. Passing the living room, she noticed that the extra blanket and pillow from the hall closet were lying neatly folded on the end of the couch. Realizing that she had slept alone, not because he had fallen asleep at the office, immersed in work, but because he hadn't wanted to sleep next to her, she frowned in anger. What would make him sleep out here when there was a perfectly good bed for him to sleep in and a woman to wrap his arms around? He could just be really swamped with work right now and he didn't want to wake her with the alarm this morning because he had to go in early, so there was probably no reason to worry. Regardless, they would talk at lunch today and get everything taken care of, for she had something important to tell him as well. At the same time, she knew that even had he come to bed and wrapped his arms around her, she would have pushed him away. Her honor would never allow her to do anything that would conflict with her love.

Inuyasha hurried into the office as early as possible so he wouldn't have to confront Kagome. He was going to tell her, but he didn't want to do it before work so that they would be sidetracked all day and not be productive. Deciding that he should probably tell her tonight after work, maybe over dinner, he set to his tasks so that he could leave work on time and get home to Kagome before it was too late and she fell asleep before he could get there. Coming out of his thoughts, he heard his phone ringing again and he frowned, looking at it as if his stare could make it disappear. When it did nothing other than ring, he quickly picked it up in hopes that the call would be quick.

"Inuyasha?"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

His heart started to beat rapidly at the sound of her voice. He immediately responded, telling her that he missed her terribly and desperately wanted to see her. Her voice telling him that she missed him as well and wanted to possibly have a lunch date with him this afternoon was like music to his ears. But, remembering that he needed to finish his work early today so he could talk to Kagome before she went to sleep, he realized that he still needed to work through lunch so that he could make it home in time.

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

Telling her how much he would love to have lunch with her today, but that he wouldn't be able to because he was going to have 'the talk' with Kagome tonight at dinner and that he wouldn't make it home in time if he took a lunch, made her realize what he was trying to tell her. Knowing that he would tell Kagome tonight that they could no longer be together because he found someone else, Kikyo's heart soared. She truly had nothing against Kagome, but Inuyasha was her soul mate and there was nothing in this life that was going to keep them apart.

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

Saying a quick 'I love you' and 'I will call you later,' they hung up so he could get back to work. Hours later, he heard his office door opening and immediately looked up so he could tell them he was too busy to be bothered, he sat there shocked into silence when he saw it was Kagome in his doorway with food in her hands; he smiled slightly at her and motioned for her to sit. Seeing her hesitate, before then taking her seat, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion of her intent and refused to speak until she had told him what she came here to say.

Smiling slightly at the look he gave her when she came in, she knew at once there was something wrong with either him or the relationship. Instinctively, she braced herself for the worst and then set the lunch she had made for him on the desk. Opening the bag, she started emptying it of the contents and set his large hoagie sandwich and his favorite soup in front of him; along with his small bag of chips, a drink and his utensils. Lifting out her half sandwich and small back of chips with a bottle of water and a napkin for both of them, she waited for him to begin. Nearly a minute passed and still he didn't move. Looking up from her position, she saw the look of sadness mixed with regret on his face and immediately began to worry for him. Coming to a decision to just ask him what was wrong because he was obviously not planning on speaking first, she cleared her throat and began to think about what she wanted to say and how she wanted to word it. It had all started a few months ago, but lately, the dreams had been getting much more intense.

Flashback

Kagome woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and shivering slightly at the remembrance of everything she had experienced. She felt her breath hitch when the phantom touch of the man in her dreams, brushed slowly across her inner thighs. Near moaning at the feel, she put her hand over her mouth and looked toward where Inuyasha was sleeping. Seeing she hadn't disturbed him, she got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to take a cold shower and get on with her day, because she knew there would be no more solace in dreams this night.

Turning on the shower, she made it nice and hot and then stood under the faucet, rubbing her clit with one finger, probing her channel with another and using her other hand to squeeze her nipples, switching from one to the other so neither felt neglected. Rocking her hips in her body's desperate attempt to receive more pleasure, she moaned quietly when she felt the coil in her stomach begin to tighten. Adding another finger to her channel in a furious attempt to release all the pent up arousal from her dream, she began to rock her body faster to keep pace with an invisible force as she could nearly feel the naked flesh of the silver haired, golden eyed God, with the fine chiseled muscles from years of training that haunted her every waking and sleeping moments. Voice like soft velvet that caresses your skin and hands that were strong and fierce, but gentle and loving in their soft strokes of heated skin, all these things were teasing her already over sensitized body and with one final pinch of her nipple, thrust of her finger and flick on her clit, her whole body seized in a massive orgasm that she barely had enough mind to contain when she moaned desperately at the sensations

When her body had calmed after her massive release, she began to wash her body vigorously, desperate to get the evidence of her arousal off her still heated skin. After she had thoroughly washed, she towel dried and then began the arduous task of dressing for work. Nearly an hour later, her outfit was perfect and so was her makeup. Her hair came down to her lower back in soft waves that framed her heart shaped face and was the color of the deepest onyx, with blue highlights in the sun. Sapphire eyes that looked like the sea after a storm and lips the shade of a blood red rose, she was a natural beauty framed by a curvaceous hour glass figure. Her most beautiful asset though, was not anything that could be purchased.

She had been born not only with the gift of holy ki, but also with a heart made of gold. Kagome Higurashi was a natural miko, with astounding abilities and a pure heart. But, even with these abilities and the love of her life, she was still haunted in her dreams by a man she loved desperately. Although he had similar features to Inuyasha, with the silver hair and the golden eyes, the eyes in her dreams were much colder, but when they looked upon her form, they burned with such an inner fire, she thought to be consumed by them and the silver hair was a lighter shade than Inuyasha's and although she had never physically touched her dream lover's hair, she knew instinctively that it was much silkier and more fine than her fiancé's could ever be. The voices were very different as well and although she had never seen this dream lover in any of her waking moments, she believed that he was alive and real, hoping with all her heart that he was searching for her too.

Coming out of the memories of her dream lover, she realized that she had been standing in the bedroom, gazing down at Inuyasha and comparing him to her dreams. Sadly, she realized that although there were many similarities, there were also just as many differences and there was no possibility that they were the same man. Blowing him a kiss on her way out of their bedroom, she nearly got lost in her thoughts again when she felt a faint caress on her cheek by an near invisible clawed and 'oh so elegant' finger. Feeling her breath catch at the contact, she brushed it away quickly, so that she wouldn't be late for work. Running out to the car, she started it up and left. Nearly fifteen minutes later, she pulled into the parking garage and parked in her personal space. Getting out of the car as quickly as possible, she grabbed her briefcase and headed toward the elevator. Pushing the up button, she waited impatiently for it to arrive because she was already nearly ten minutes late for her first appointment and she hated being late. It made a bad impression and she had to apologize profusely so she didn't lose any business, although she was the woman to go to if you wanted some actual work to get done.

Sighing in relief when the elevator dinged its arrival, she hastily walked into the shaft and immediately ran into a fine toned, well defined body that had the most delicious scent attached to it, she nearly drooled. Glancing up at the offending chest, she lost her breath. The very man from her dreams was looking down at her with the same shock and heavy breathing as well and that was the last thing she remembered before it became very dark.

Waking on a comfortable chaise in an office, obviously in the same building as hers because of the color scheme and other familiar assets, she slowly started to sit up when a strong arm wrapped around her middle and kept her from rising anymore than she already had. Glancing behind her, she nearly fainted again when she realized that the man she had seen on the elevator was real and holding her at this very moment. Once again losing her breath, she can't help staring into his golden depths. His velvet voice brings her out of her thoughts momentarily and she shakes her head to clear it of the fog before realizing what he just said.

"Are you real? I have been dreaming of you for nearly a year and I thought I was going insane until I saw you in the elevator."

"I think so. I never thought I would see you anywhere other than my dreams and to see you here after dreaming of you for so long, I don't know how to react."

Turning in his embrace, she gently stroked his face, memorizing every detail as she gazed at this Godly creature before her. When he leaned into her touch, her breath hitched in her throat and her heart started to flutter. Remembering all the times they had been together in her dreams, she couldn't help her immediate reaction to his close proximity. Leaning into his embrace further, she breathed deeply of his unique scent and felt his arms around her waist, tighten in response. Locking her gaze with his, she saw the change in his eyes, no longer cold, they burned with a fire all their own, promising untold pleasure and showing a desperate longing for her. Losing herself in his eyes, she gently brushed his lips with her finger; so soft and pliant, deliciously warm and itching for a kiss, her tongue darted out to wet her parched lips and the color of his eyes changed from a golden amber to a crimson red and her breath immediately ceased. Eyes widening in surprise, she was nearly caught off guard when his lips crashed down on hers. Finally feeling his lips and body in reality and not just in her dreams, she moaned throatily at the contact and caressed his tongue with hers, desperate to feel every inch of him.

A few minutes later they parted, desperate for much needed air and greedily drank it in while looking at each other with promise in their eyes and fire in their blood. Kagome looked away; long enough to make sure that the office they were in was secure enough that no one would walk in unexpectedly. Seeing the blinds shut and the door locked, she turned back to him and smirked in his obvious attempt to keep them from having any visitors. Shocked at what she saw when she turned back to him, she could do nothing but comply as he started to lay her down on the chaise and pull her overcoat off, before dropping it to the floor. Removing her shoes and slinking up her body to caress her face, making her whole body shudder, he smirked smugly in her direction at the reaction he caused and then continued to caress her face, before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Feeling his tongue thrust into her mouth with passionate intent, she moaned at the sensations he caused and in return she began to use her hands to explore every inch of his body. Starting at his neck and shoulders, she caressed him with obvious intent and decided that the clothing on his person needed to go. Unbuttoning his shirt, she removed his tie and tossed his glasses and had his shoes all on the floor in a matter of seconds. Hearing his growl of approval at her near frantic actions, she hastened her efforts to remove the rest of his clothing.

A few moments later, they were both bare and breathtaking standing before each other. As they gazed at each other, their bodies came together as if they could not keep themselves away. Gazes locked as crimson and sapphire, both with such a fire within them, started to meld into one. Closing the distance between their bodies, they feverishly started to devour each other.

Using her tongue, she traced the shell of his pointed ear and moved to his neck and shoulders, down to his chest, teasing each nipple and moving downward still. Reaching his belly button, she blew into it before grasping his cock in her hands and firmly stroking it, while using her mouth to suck the tip. Hearing his growl of pleasure and approval, she devoured his length, bobbing up and down, using as much suction as she was able, nipping and sucking, delighting in his groans and hisses of pleasure and surprise. Using one hand to stroke his balls, she used the other to stroke his length once again, while she used her mouth and tongue to tease and torture him. His whine in frustration at the sensations coursing through his body because she would not let him reach mindless bliss was the exact reaction she had wanted; now she wanted to hear him scream her name in ecstasy.

Once again devouring his cock, she increased the speed and suction she was using until he was bucking his hips uncontrollably against her, with his hands fisted in her hair. Groans of pleasure filled the office as he came closer and closer to completion and as he neared his peak, he moved his hands from her hair, to her breasts, flicking each nipple to stimulate her as well. Smelling her spike in arousal, he groaned and nearly fell over the edge, but he held on a little longer so he could increase her pleasure. Running his hands along the shell of her ear, then down to her neck and gently kneading the flesh of her breasts, before flicking her nipples into hard little over sensitized pebbles; her moans of pleasure increased and her arousal continued to spike. The suction on his cock increased the more aroused she was and it started to drive him over the edge. Suddenly, she began to hum from the back of her throat and the vibration caused him to have a massive orgasm. Roaring his pleasure to the heavens, he bucked his hips uncontrollably as his body continued to spasm and shake in the aftermath of his release.

Feeling his legs buckle under him, he was thankful for the chaise being beside them. Together, they fell in a pile of limbs onto the large couch and he growled playfully at the Goddess under him. She giggled in response to his playful attitude and then immediately let out a throaty moan when she felt his fingers caressing her dripping folds. Spreading her legs to allow more room for his talented fingers, she bucked her hips uncontrollably when he flicked her clit with one of his claws. With one hand kneading the flesh of her breasts and the other caressing her intimately, her arousal continued to rise until Sesshomaru was drunk off the scent. Following his nose to where the scent was the strongest, he used his tongue to elicit delicious moans from her, until she was writhing beneath him in pleasure. Thrusting his tongue into her channel, she bucked her hips against him and moaned as she pinched each nipple in hopes that she would fall over the edge. Seeing that she desperately needed a release, he used both hands to make sure she achieved the same mindless bliss he had. Thrusting two fingers inside her, he flicked her clit with his tongue until she was bucking fiercely against him in a silent plea for release. Knowing just how to give her what she wanted, he took her nub into his mouth and suckled hard enough to push her over the edge at the same time he thrust a third finger into her channel. Screaming her orgasm to the heavens, she felt him greedily lap at her until he had devoured every drop of nectar her body had created and continued to helplessly buck against him due to the near back breaking force of her orgasm. Satiated and spent, she finally started to come down from her high as he gently stroked her back, drawing little designs on it while she recovered slightly. Looking at his divine body, under the cover of her eye lashes, she noticed the chiseled definition, the taut skin and how his muscles rippled from his every movement. Fine toned calves and strong legs, he had a great ass and when her eyes landed on his cock, she nearly yelped in surprise. He was completely hard and when her eyes flew to his in shock, she immediately noticed the delicious intent behind his eyes.

Feeling her body react instantly to the closeness of their bodies, she moved slightly enough so that she could straddle him and then she began the timeless act of rocking back and forth, using her slick folds to tease and wet his cock. Hearing him groan and buck underneath her, she felt so powerful she could cause that reaction; she moaned loudly and quickened her pace. One swift thrust later, his tip was at her entrance. All she had to do was impale herself and they would finally be complete and seeing that he had frozen mid thrust, she realized he wouldn't take the choice away from her. She was no virgin, but it was their first time together and he wanted her to make the first move. She couldn't become his mate if she didn't willingly submit to him in every way. Trusting him more than anyone else, she held her breath and then fell back, impaling herself to the hilt. His hiss of pleasure was nearly drowned out by her moans. Feeling complete and whole in body, soul and mind for the first time in her life, she basked in the knowledge that she was with her soul mate and they would never be apart again.

Rocking slowly on top of him, her hands roamed his body and finally came to rest on his shoulders when he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Thrusting slowly at first and picking up speed as their moans and groans started getting louder; their bodies came together in perfect movement as she met each of his thrusts. Nipping at his neck and the shell of his ears, he growled deliciously and began to treat her to the same torture. Latching onto a nipple with his teeth, he bit hard enough to draw blood and it nearly proved her undoing. Bucking against him in a frenzied dance for completion from the mate of her soul, she moaned loudly when he reached between their gyrating bodies and started to flick her clit. Over and over again, he teased her bundle of nerves until it was swollen and taut with over stimulation and she was a writhing mass of desperate need for release. Using her momentum, he increased the speed of their lovemaking and started to pound into her waiting heat. Hearing her moans of pleasure increase, he picks up speed yet again, making her hold onto his neck as a way to keep balance. They were now moving at the speed a human couldn't possibly reach and all she could do was moan and hold on as he continued to pound into her depths. Reaching a delicious spot within her, she started bucking uncontrollably against him as she plummeted into the sensations taking over her body. No longer were her movements her own and she could do nothing to control herself as she fisted her hands into his hair and bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood as soon as the first explosions of her orgasm hit. Jerking and screaming he release to the world around them, Sesshomaru used her magnificent clenching to further pull him over the edge. A few deep thrusts later, he howled his release to the heavens and bit into her pulse point, marking her as his forevermore.

Exhausted, they fell into a pile of limbs on the chaise, desperately in need of rest and oxygen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him in seconds and started nuzzling her hair and neck, purring softly in her ear and making her feel so unbelievably loved and cherished that she never wanted to leave. Remembering that she had bit his shoulder in her frenzy earlier, she suddenly turned his head to the side so she could gaze upon the wound. Seeing a mark upon his skin that was not a wound, but a tattoo, she looked closer and realized with a start that he had a pink and blue bow and arrow on his shoulder in the junction where it met his neck. Looking toward him in confusion, he smiled slightly at her before getting up and pulling her toward him.

Opening one of the doors of a cabinet in his office, he showed her the mirror within and then pointed toward her shoulder as well. Moving to the mirror so she could get a better look, she moved her head slightly and was shocked at what she found. There was a blue crescent moon on her neck in the same place as his mark and surrounding it was a crown of pink and blue light, together they made her a very powerful being. Now she was a powerful miko and the Lady of the Western Lands, although there were no longer any true lines to establish his kingdom boundaries because of the many human cities and towns that had overrun his domain over the years, he was still the Lord of the West and therefore, she was its Lady. Turning back to his mark, she noticed his also had the crown around the bow and arrow, telling of her mutual love of her Lord and also of her immense powers. Feeling her miko powers coming to her fingertips, she touched his neck, not to cause pain, but to allow the mark to evolve when they evolved, grow when they grew. Doing the same to her mark, she smiled at him before remembering Inuyasha and shockingly, that they were still together.

Turning back to her Lord and lover, she smiled shyly at him and then spoke quietly. "My lord, I am terribly sorry, but I must leave you now. I have to meet Inuyasha at home so that we can talk. I need to tell him we can no longer be together." Seeing his reaction to hearing Inuyasha's name, he nearly growled at her. Fearing he would think she was trying to leave him for his brother, she wrapper her arms around his waist and said, "I love you and I have always loved you, but until I saw you in the elevator this morning, I thought you were a figment of my imagination. I never believed that you would truly exist and to have finally found you, I have no desire to leave, but I must go to him and tell him I am no longer his. This is something that I must do. Surely you realize this?" Feeling his body relax in her embrace, she took a deep breath and took in his delicious scent. By the Gods! How could she possibly help herself from going weak in the knees every time she smelled him? When he was aroused, it was far more intense and it made her go wet in anticipation of his caresses almost immediately. He need not come anywhere near her to make her desperate in need for him. Of course, two could play that game, even now; she could see the effect her scent was having on him. At least, this was a two way street, but if this was how it was going to be now that their lives were forever intertwined, she could hardly imagine how they were going to keep their hands off each other.

Stepping back out of his embrace, she saw his look of distress as she moved away from him and she smiled at him again. After reassuring him that she would be back and she would never leave him, he helped her dress and she in turn did the same. Once they were fully clothed again, they gazed lovingly at each other, before heading for the door.

_(And I never wanna say goodbye) _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

End Flashback

Coming out of her thoughts, she realized that Inuyasha was still staring at her and that he was still waiting for her to speak. Blushing at the obvious arousal in the air, she turned embarrassed eyes to his form and watched as he took in a deep breath of air and tested it on his tongue. This was not the same scent of her arousal, and he should know, they had been dating for quite some time now. Realizing there was another man on her scent and not just any other man, but his half brother, Sesshomaru, his eyes widened in shock and he looked to her with red tinged amber depths, burning with questions that demanded answers.

Jumping out of her seat so that she could stand further back from him, he jumped up with her and pushed his chair away. Breathing deeply, nearly hyperventilating, she realized suddenly, that his scent was no longer the same either. Widening her eyes in shock, she looked to him for explanation and saw that the crimson eyes of his beast had receded and all that was left were a pair of guilty amber orbs. Nodding slightly, she returned to her seat and waited for him to take his seat as well. Once they were both sitting, they looked at each other and she smiled. "So, I see that you and I both have someone new?" Seeing his look of affirmation, she smiled again and couldn't help asking the question that had been bugging her from the first moment she smelled the scent of apple blossoms all over him. "What is her name?" Hesitating at first, he slowly opens his mouth and says quietly, "Kikyo." Her eyes widening in shock, she realized she knew that name and immediately started trying to place her. Perhaps at work? No that couldn't be it….maybe at the grocery store or something? No, that wasn't it either….then she remembered Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from soo long ago and she realized where she had met the once dead priestess….Edo…..Kaede…Sango….Shippo….Miroku….Inuyasha…..Kikyo……. Sesshomaru…..Rin……Jaken……Naraku, and a small little jewel coming from her left side. Realizing who was standing in front of her and that in her past life she had loved him terribly, but that she had eventually fallen in love with his brother when Inuyasha had continued to love the dead clay priestess instead of her.

"Inuyasha?"

Looking toward her in question, he looks at her with such a disturbing look on his face that she doesn't know what to expect and then suddenly, he is jumping from the other side of his desk to embrace his long lost best friend. There had been so many things he wanted to say before they had been separated when last they met, but now that she was finally in his arms, he couldn't think of a thing to say.

Embracing her tightly against him, he laughed as loud and as long as he was able without passing out from asphyxiation, he started to twirl her around the room, happy that he didn't have to give her up again.

"Kagome. I can't believe we didn't see it before…at least now we are together again…"

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

She looked at him and smiled. "He is waiting in his office for me to meet him when we are done with lunch. He wanted to see me as soon as I finished talking to you."

Smiling slightly at this turn of events, he grabs his sandwich and starts to eat. Seeing that this was a lunch date after all, she too grabbed her sandwich and began to eat.

Two days later……

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into the restaurant arm in arm. Glancing around, they found what they were looking for and headed back toward the direction of the veranda. Stepping out onto the balcony, they smiled when they came face to face with Sesshomaru and Kagome. Rising to meet their guests, Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other in shock and awe. The two were astoundingly similar in nearly every feature. Smiling at one another, they each embraced their respective lovers and then the lovers they had given up. Sitting down, they all began to talk about their lives, what had happened to Naraku and then how they eventually met in this life. Time ticked by slowly for each of them as they sat at the restaurant and talked. A few hours later, they could be seen going their separate ways after exiting the restaurant. But no matter how far they were parted, they would always be linked because they had been kissed by an angel.

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

Alright all. That is the big finish and I hope you like it. I was really having some trouble with the ending and I just had to end it that way. There was no other inspiration left, so I had to do this all by myself and that is the best thing I could come up with. I really happen to enjoy this pairing because these couples belong together in my opinion and this story absolutely would not leave me alone. Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome and in this case because I know how many Inuyasha and Kikyo haters are out there, I will accept flames as well. Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
